Corncakes and Strongeagles
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: This is a one-shot story about friendship between Kazane Fujimiya & Bladewing Phoenix. Rouga Aragami & Cerberus A take flight elsewhere to a cyan rooftop. A Rouga x Kazane seldom moment.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card BuddyFight. **

**Corncakes &amp; Strongeagle**

Rouga Aragami is strolling downstairs, shuffling his feet. A rosebush shakes nearby alongside the curb of someone's front yard. He stops in his tracks, sidelong glancing over his left shoulder to a shadowy figure in the shadows. His deep sapphire eyes slightly narrow, as he releases a soft growl in the depth of his throat. Irritated. Averting his gaze, Rouga continues to walk away from his shady follower.

Terumi Kuchinawa tails behind the young white-haired rogue on behalf of -their leader - Kyoya Gaen's, orders. Since the first day Kyoya approached her, Terumi grown a real liking to him. Infatuation developed within her. A faint rosy blush colors her cheeks. She thoroughly pushes her glasses upwards to be more securely on the bridge of her nose. Terumi continues on with fulfilling her assignment bestowed on her from Kyoya.

"Rouga, someone is…" Cerberus A's voice said from the glowing card.

"I know, Cerberus." Rouga snaps, sharply. "I'll handle that teenage girl. Myself."

Cerberus doesn't reply silently staring at a crystal blue orb somewhere in space and time. He sneers in slight amusement at his human buddy.

Rouga remained silent as he turns the next corner.

Terumi paces in a soft trot. Desperately trying not to lose sight of him. As she turns the corner, Terumi is left without a trail of him. She grinds her teeth together in a scuffled growl. She lost him so easily.

"What do you want!?" A husky voice whispers into her left ear. His overshadowing body frame is now hovering over hers. He stands right behind her timid, fragile frame. Their bodies are seven inches apart from touching.

Terumi gasps, swiftly twirling in a graceful manner and manages to leap away from him in fright.

Rouga slightly sneers to the tea-rose haired girl twirling and leaping gracefully from his grasp. Terumi did - Rouga had to silently admit to himself - had quite a good reflex in the 'agility department'.

Her lime-green eyes narrow at him. She notices that Rouga's alluring sneer is indicating his triumph over her. His right hand on his hip. "Rouga," She hisses, fearlessly. "I've told you never to scare me like that."

Rouga shrugs his shoulders in dismissal. "Who are you, again?"

" My name is 'Terumi Kuchinawa'."

"Hmpt." Rouga points his spear at her. The endpoint two inches from her framed eyeglasses. His sneer widens. Rouga could see a slight hint of fear within those earthy eyes of hers. Terumi – unlike Sofia - truly did fear him. "I'm warning you, Kuchinawa. Quit following me. I don't need a babysitter." He warns, narrowing his gaze.

Terumi nods her head in a hinted nervous and noticeable gulp. She forcefully swallowed down her salvia within her throat, trying to not be inferior to Rouga. Terumi would heed his threatening words and not follow him.

Cerberus A appears from the glowing card and his eyes glow.

"Buddy Skill on."

Cerberus A and Rouga take flight in mid-air, as they both escape from a terrified and collapsing Terumi.

Rouga sidelong glances back to the overwhelmed orange-haired girl wearing glasses that he just boldly left behind without any remorse or concern whatsoever.

Why should he care? Rouga snorts, turning his head from looking at her fragile frame. He knew the truth. He knew that Terumi really liked Kyoya. He bites down on his bottom lip, as he dismisses the unwanted and discomforting feelings that he felt inside his tightening chest.

_Otehmin_

Kazane is looking out her window; her inner-thoughts are elsewhere. Somewhere within the shining moonlight and glittering starlight on this sleepless night.

"What's the matter, 'my dear' Kazane?" Blade reappears from his glowing card to perch - at her side – alongside the windowsill. "Is there something bothering you?"

Kazane turns her ruby-shaded eyes on her buddy monster, Bladewing Phoenix. She softly combs her fingertips on the soft green feathers. "It's okay, Blade. I was just thinking of the first day we've met inside Castle."

"Oh," Blade said, slightly amused. "I remember that day quite fondly. I always wanted to protect someone."

"Back then, all I really wanted was a lot of friends. I guess a part of me just really wanted to be protected and someday be the protector, as well. Sounds lame, huh?"

"I understand how you feel, Kazane." Blade said, nuzzling his feathered body against her forearm. "I felt very lonely and along, as well. No one would ever listen to me or truly understand me. Not the same way that you do. They all wouldn't ever acknowledge me for my knowledge."

Kazane forces a little girly giggle involving a hinted guilt of also not always listening to her chosen buddy monster. "That is how we won most of our battles by working together as a team. We had ever-lasting fun inside Castle, huh?"

"That we did."

"This springtime break, let's both go to Castle."

"Agreed."

There is some silence shared between them.

"I leant to accept you for who you are. And, I'll always be willing enough to protect that fun-loving personality of yours that I deeply cherish, my dear Kazane. And, your heartwarming laughter brings me great joy to hear."

"We - you and me - really are quite the 'two peas in a pod', huh, Blade?" Kazane pats the little green owl's head. "Before I met you, Blade. Every girl - in Aibo Academy – was always talking about some boy that they liked. Most of the time, they would be talking about the boy wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji. That was the only conversation besides what make-up to wear or who other boy was the most popular boy in the Academy. Every girl – except me - was nearing puberty and they all branched together in certain friend-zone groups and rival-zone groups. I'm such an odd ball. I never did well in fitting in with much of the girl talk."

"No need to compare your uniqueness to those other foolish girls."

Kazane arches her eyebrow.

"Listen to me, 'my dear' Kazane. I-uh-well… you see."

Kazane softens her gaze.

"I love you… um… just the way you are. You are like the soft and carefree breeze. A soft and gentle wind that is so refreshing when in flight." Blade said, defensively. "You are truly 'one in a million'. Don't you ever forget that, you hear. Anyone who can see beyond that 'tomboy exterior' of yours can totally see a very charming young lady, indeed. Believe me. I should know that pretty well."

"Blade,"

"I have seen a very charming and fun-loving young lady right here before my very own owlish eyes. She matures every day that we spend together. I cherish every waking moment… Uh… What I was trying to say…"

A rosy-cheeked Kazane softly smiles at a flustered green owl becoming extremely shy of expressing such unnatural feelings that is shared between human buddy and monster buddy. They are from two different alternate realms that are somewhat separated by an invisible barrier.

Kazane leans forward to swiftly peck a soft kiss on Blade's head in silent appreciation to his honesty of her growth into her own maturity that is quite different from other girls her age. She is after all a tomboy girl.

"K-Kazane,"

"Blade… I love you, too." Kazane admits to her buddy monster that she hugs in her arms against her underdevelopment chest. Her upper abdomen is covered from her 'white rabbit' Plush pajamas with a bunny hood over her head. "Blade, thank you for always standing by my side."

"This is the eternal promise that I plan to always keep to you, my dear and lovely, Kazane." Blade said, closing his eyes to saver the endearing moment shared between them. Her soft hug felt so nice to him. Some comforting and reassuring warmth radiated from that special embrace shared between human and buddy monster alike.

"You're totally right, Blade. It has always been 'our' promise to each other. To always stand by each other's side. No matter what obstacles may occur." Kazane adds, her inner-thoughts return to linger in her mind. "I can only have the 'hope' and have the 'faith' in that Rouga will someday feel the exact same way as we all do about our feelings in regards of friendships."

"I agree."

"Thanks to Gao. I've learnt that all of our friendships are quite precious to value and to hold extra dear to our hearts."

"He will someday understand that strong feelings, 'my dear' Kazane. He will come to understand. Just be a little more patient."

"Blade, there is a short story that I want to share with you. I'll tell you the summary."

"Tell me, 'my dear' Kazane."

"It is about a young heiress and a young rogue warrior. He is a sworn enemy to her tribe. The only way they can meet each other is underneath the protection of a willow tree's vines located deep in the meadow. There he plays some soft and heartfelt melodies on his crafted wooden flute for her. One night, the rogue warrior promised to meet the young heiress, when the moon was half. Several days passed since then that is until finally 'their' promised night arrives. The heiress was left waiting for many moons for her dearly beloved's return. He never showed at their usual spot. Seasons continued to come and go, the heiress grew gray-haired and later on she died because of a broken heart that has never been mended. Even though, she did end up marrying another man who was a good provider to her."

"What are their names, Kazane?"

"The names are 'Corncakes' and 'Strongeagle'. Corncakes had a good husband that was named 'Bamboo'." Kazane said, frowning at the bittersweet romance story. "It is just so sad that they – Corncakes and Strongeagle - didn't have a chance to marry and live happily ever after, Blade." Her heart felt extremely cold and chilled to the bones. Her ruby-shaded eyes glance outside her window silently expecting someone magically appear.

"No worries, 'my dear' Kazane. I'm sure he'll show up." Blade reassures his human buddy from her anxious inner worries.

Kazane glances at the fluttering green owl. She returns a soft smile as she nods her head in gratefulness and appreciative manner. Blade still stands by her side. Even though, she still lingers of where 'he' really is. The last time she saw 'him' was when he managed to escape from the formal Buddy Police Boy Wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji, from being arrested.

A creaking sound is made as a refreshing breeze enters into the humid bedroom. A charm bell softly chimes.

Her yearning gaze stares at the moonlight glow of the half-faced moon. A frown reappears on her pressed lips at a sadden thought of the bittersweet romance shared between Corncakes and Strongeagle.

_Otehmin_

"He is a wanted criminal and a rogue." Her soft voice said, from her now opened window.

Rouga is sitting on top of the rooftop of a cyan house. He silently listens to the story summary of Kazane reading assignment spoken out loud. A part of him enjoyed listening to her strong-willed voice. He would often make this his special occasion - during his daily routine - to come listen to her read out loud without her knowing of his presence being so nearby.

"Heh." He stands up from the cyan rooftop, underneath the moonlight. His shadow is visible. He lifts his head up to look at the shining moonlight and the millions of sparkling stars above him.

"Rouga, are you sure about this?" Cerberus A echoes from his personal Danger World dimension. He has a crystal blue orb in front of him.

"I've made up my mind a long time ago, Cerberus." Rouga said, closing his sapphire eyes in deep lingering silent thoughts. He reopens his eyes, slowly. "I am a man of my word."

**Ekosi. **

**ONE-SHOT.**

**AN:** 'Otehmin' is a break from scene to scene. I have to say this is a nice seldom interaction between Kazane-chan &amp; Rouga-kun. It is more of a Kazane x Blade bonding moment though. I admit it. They are so cute together. I adore their relationship because Blade is very caring and overprotective of Kazane. I was so thrilled to know that Kazane cherished Blade as she held him in her arms the 3/4 episode of 32. Episode 33 has to be my most favourite episode by far. It was totally fun-loving the way Rouga-kun and Gao battled. Kazane doesn't like people cheating to win and steeping so shallow to abuse the powers of darkness (Shosetsu). Kazane likes those that enjoy the excitement of BuddyFight. Hopefully, Rouga-kun &amp; Kazane-chan have a one-on-one battle with her playing the ask-opponent-guessing-card game. I can just see that mini-scene.

Kazane: Okay, pop quiz time. 'Which card is the 'pillar of fire'?

Rouga: Left.

Kazane: Ding. Ding. (winks at him). Thanks a lot, Rouga. (softly giggling to herself). I cast 'pillar of fire' on ogre.

Rouga dumbfounded as his targeted orge is burnt to a crisp. (Snickers to himself): Not too bad, 'little girl'. Charge and draw. (Sneers confidently) It is time for you, 'little girl', to be schooled. I cast lightening spear. And, I buddy call, Cerberus A, to the...

Debris falls from a broken in busted wall.

Kyoya appears with his six other followers behind him.

Rouga (growls): Kyoya.

Kazane looks at the two white-haired guys, standing still in a stare down.

Okay, I guess I can barely see this happening. Oh well, it is the thought that counts.

Please don't forget to R&amp;R.


End file.
